GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F
The GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F (aka Gundam Astraea Type F, Astraea Type F, Astraea F) is an upgraded version of the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea. Appearing in Mobile Suit Gundam 00F and Mobile Suit Gundam 00I, it is primarily piloted by Fon Spaak. Technology & Combat Characteristics Years after completing their purposes, the GNY-001 Gundam Astraea and the other 2nd generation Gundams were transferred to Fereshte, a shadow support team to the primary Ptolemaios team, and upgraded for their use with the exception of the GNY-004 Gundam Plutone.HG00 1/144 Gundam Astraea Type-F model kit manualGundam 00F Official Website Mechanic PageNG 1/100 Gundam Astraea Type-F model kit manual The Gundam Astraea Type F (the 'F' is a reference to Fereshte) is the upgraded form of Astraea and has a new paint scheme of red with maroon and brown highlights.‘Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Sidestory' Book With the know-how from developing the 3rd generation Gundams being feedback into the upgrade process, the Gundam Astraea Type F's performance is comparable to the newer Gundams even though it is a 15-year-old machine as the original Astraea was built in AD 2292. The Astraea Type F is also fitted with a removable Sensor Mask that enhance its sensing capabilities and to prevent others from recognizing it as a Gundam.Gundam 00P Celestial Being Fereshte Development Report – Gundam Astraea Type F (Page 2) The second role of the Sensor Mask is particularly important, as no one should know there are other Gundams beside the Ptolemaios team's. In line with hiding its Gundam identity, use of GN Particles by the Astraea Type F is also restricted. The Astraea Type F is a general-purpose machine like original Astraea, and retains all of the latter's features.Gundam 00P Celestial Being Fereshte Development Report – Gundam Astraea Type F (Page 1)Gundam 00P Mechanic File 001-2 Gundam Astraea Type F It is worth noting that the suit's three-thruster cover for its GN Drive also facilitates ease of changing the GN Drive within, which is helpful to the Fereshte who only has one GN Drive, courtesy of the GN-000 0 Gundam that was also transferred to the team.Gundam 00P Mechanic File 001-4 Gundam Astraea Type F2 Since Fereshte must switch the GN Drive amongst its Gundams, it can only deploy one machine at a time.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 3 As the Astraea Type F is powered by a GN Drive, it also has access to the Trans-Am System, revealed in AD 2308, that briefly boosts the machine's output by threefold.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 6 Weapon wise, it uses similar weapons as Astraea: GN Beam Rifle, two GN Beam Sabers, GN Shield, Proto GN Sword, and GN Launcher. After Celestial Being's defeat in AD 2308, the Astraea Type F was upgraded into GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 using Exia's spare parts.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 7 to 9 In AD 2311, a GN Drive Tau-powered replica known as the GNY-001FB Gundam Astraea Type F Black was created alongside other replicas of Fereshte's Gundams (except 0 Gundam and Astraea Type F2) by the Innovators for their own purposes.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 19MS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' book By AD 2312, these replicas were in the hands of ex-Fereshte members Fon Spaak and Hanayo, who repainted them in the Fereshte's colors and also gave them the same designations as Fereshte's machines, thereby creating a second Astraea Type F.Gundam 00I Official Website Mechanic PageGundam 00P Mechanic File 301-1 Gundam Astraea Type F The second Astraea Type F has access to additional weaponry, including a NGN Bazooka, GN Beam Pistols, GN Hand Missile, and the new GN Hammer.Mobile Suit Gundam 00P Special Edition File No.S01 When it carries all its original and added weaponry, it is known as "Gundam Astraea Type F Full Weapon" and can engage large enemy forces by itself. Whenever a weapon of the Astraea Type F Full Weapon is emptied or useless, it is discarded immediately.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 10 As the second Astraea Type F is powered by the GN Drive Tau, it has more operational restrictions, such as limited operating time, and no Trans-Am System.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record - Gundam Astraea Type F Full Weapon & GN Hammer Profile (Mid & Bottom) Armaments ;*GN Beam Rifle :Same weapon as used by Gundam Astraea, it is a particle beam gun that shoots out high energy GN Particles. The GN Beam Rifle has high particle consumption, and receives power from the suit via connecting to a forearm socket during use. Due to the forearm connector being movable, the GN Beam Rifle can remain attached to the forearm while the Astraea Type F has other weapon in its hand like the GN Beam Saber.Mobile Suit Gundam 00F Chapter 14 When not in use, GN Particles are frequently stored in the rifle's internal GN condenser, and this allows rapid firing when the weapon is deployed. The second Astraea Type F, which is converted from the Type F Black, can store the GN Beam Rifle on either hips when not in use. ;*GN Beam Saber :The same close combat weapon as used by Gundam Astraea, a pair are stored on the Astraea Type F's rear waist. Although the GN Beam Saber's blade is made of pure energy, it can cross swords with solid blades as it incorporated technology that prevents repulsive diffusion of GN Particles. Has superior cutting power than the Union's and AEU's Sonic Blade as well as Plasma Sword. ;*Proto GN Sword :Same prototype weapon as used by Gundam Astraea, it is a large physical blade enveloped in GN Particles, and has properties of both a beam saber and a solid sword. Due to its large size, it was designed to be foldable so as not to be a hindrance when not in use. ;*GN Launcher :Same weapon as used by Gundam Astraea, it is a firearm that is directly linked to the GN Drive after attaching to the area near the neck upon the removal of a clavicle antenna. However, the loss of a clavicle antenna will cause Astraea Type F's particle control ability to deteriorate. It has substantial firepower among the Gundams' portable weaponry, and two of these weapons can be equipped at a time, creating the 'Double GN Launcher'. It can also be used without connecting to the GN Drive, by sourcing particles from its internal GN Condenser, but this will reduce output and limits number of shots. ;*GN Shield :Same shield as used Gundam Astraea, it is made of durable E-Carbon. The armor on Astraea Type F's body is also made of the same material, but the GN Shield is better at absorbing shocks from attack due to being attached to the forearm and thus maneuverable. In addition, GN Particles are coated on the shield's surface. This not only improves the shield's anti-beam capabilities, but can also magnetize physical projectiles, redirecting their destructive power along the shield's surface. ;*GN Vulcan :Mounted on each of Astraea Type F's forearms, the pair of GN Vulcans fire weak beams. Capable of being rapid fired continuously, they are mainly used for restraining the enemy's movement and the likes. However, they are a threat to mobile weapons without E-Carbon armor. It is unclear if this weapon is present on the original and second Astraea Type F, or only on the latter. ;*GN Hammer :Used by the second Astraea Type F, which is converted from the Type F Black, it is Fon Spaak's favorite weapon. Designed by Hanayo, then refined and manufactured by Sherilyn Hyde, the GN Hammer is a spiked ball attached to a grip unit via a flexible, retractable cable.Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record Chapter 6 Its spike ball houses a GN Condenser, and by using the GN Particles' mass manipulation ability, the impact upon hitting the target can be boosted. :Even if the GN Hammer cannot shatter the enemy's armor, the impact can be strong enough to cause concussion or even loss of consciousness despite the enemy pilot wearing a seatbelt. However, none of the current mainstream MS have armor thick enough to withstand a blow from the GN Hammer. Furthermore, the GN Hammer's spikes are made of the new materials used in the blades of GN-0000/7S 00 Gundam Seven Sword's GN Katar and GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser's GN Sword III, and can release GN Particles into the target's body when it hits, causing damages from the inside like the GN Missiles. :The four GN verniers at the back of the spiked ball serve to accelerate the weapon when launched, and its trajectory can be controlled via signal from the grip unit, allowing for unexpected movements. The weapon's cable can also be used to grapple enemy unit, restricting their movements, etc. Overall, the GN Hammer is designed to inflict the greatest damage possible while keeping its GN Particle consumption minimal. The GN Hammer’s GN Condenser is recharged when the weapon is stored on the side of the hips. ;*NGN Bazooka :The first 'N' in its name stands for 'No', and as implied, it is a non-GN Particle firearm. Developed by the Earth Sphere Federation (ESF) forces, it is for used in battlefields where particle disruptions are employed. Used by the second Astraea Type F, Fon obtained this disposable weapon by raiding ESF bases. Depending on the cartridge used, the NGN Bazooka can fire various physical projectiles including warhead that causes particle disruptions, or even GN beams despite its designation. Each cartridge contains about 6-7 phsyical projectiles.’Gundam 00 Mechanic-Final’ Book ;*GN Beam Pistol :A small beam gun developed for GN-002 Gundam Dynames' use. It has low firepower, but capable of rapid fire and consumes little particles. It is stored in dedicated holster, which allows it to be utilized by other Gundams. Fon acquired this weapon by looting the Fereshte's secret bases, which contained various equipment the team had recovered from Celestial Being's secret bases immediately after the latter's defeat in AD 2308 to prevent their recovery by the UN Forces.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 6 The Astraea Type F Full Weapon carries two GN Beam Pistols stored in their holsters that are mounted on the suit's leg hardpoints. ;*GN Hand Missile :Used by the second Astraea Type F, it is the same versatile Gundam armament as used by GN-003 Gundam Kyrios during the assault on Human Reform League's colony. It stores a large number of missiles within, and can be mounted on the hardpoints of the second Astraea Type F's legs and forearms, or handheld.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 9 Acquired by Fon in the same manner as the GN Beam Pistols, and discarded after use. Special Equipment & Features ;*Trans-Am System :A system hidden in the blackbox of the original GN Drives made by Celestial Being, its existence was revealed in AD 2308 following Aeolia Schenberg's death at the hands of a betrayer. When activated, all of the compressed high-density GN particles accumulated in the Gundam are fully released, enhancing its thrust and defensive capabilities as well as boosting its output by threefold for a limited time. The Gundam glows red as a side effect and afterimages are also generated during movements. However, this system is a double-edged sword, as once it ended, the Gundam's performance will drop dramatically as all its GN Particles have been used up. This negative effect lasts until the stored GN Particles within the Gundam return to normal level. The second Astraea Type F, which is converted from the Astraea Type F Black, does not have this system as it is powered by the GN Drive Tau. ;*Sensor Mask :Attached to the Astraea Type F's face to hide its Gundam identity, ensuring that no one knows the existence of Gundams besides those used by the Ptolemaios team. This removable mask also has sensor functions as implied by its name, and thus improves the suit's sensing capabilities. When the Sensor Mask is damaged and detaches during combat, the Astraea Type F will kill everyone on the battlefield to protect its secret. The second Astraea Type F used by Fon has no need to hide its Gundam Identity, but it still uses the Sensor Mask to enhance its sensor capabilities. ;*"Veda-linked Operating System" :The operating system of the Gundams is linked to Veda, allowing the quantum computer to provide support to the Gundams and their pilots. As suggested by Ian Vashti, Fereshte severed their links to Veda when it is evident that Celestial Being's plans were being compromised, and Sherilyn replaced the Veda-linked Operating System used in Fereshte's Gundams with a copy of the Ptolemaios team's stand-alone operation system. Without support from Veda, piloting the Gundams and completing missions will be tougher for the pilots. Unknown what operating system is used in Fon’s second Astraea Type F. ;*Docking Port for Hanayo :A docking port for Hanayo (a unique Haro-type robot) is fitted in the Astraea Type F's cockpit. This allows Hanayo to assist Fereshte's Gundam Meister, Fon Spaak, during missions. Also present in Fon's second Astraea Type F, and it can be fitted with a normal Haro when needed.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 10 History Go to Fon Spaak's page for the full history of the Astraea Type F. Variants *GNY-001F2 Gundam Astraea Type F2 *GNY-001FB Gundam Astraea Type F Black *GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F Full Weapon :The recolored GNY-001FB Gundam Astraea Type F Black used by Fon that is equipped with numerous weapons. *GNY-001F/hs-A01D Gundam Avalanche Astraea Type F' Picture Gallery Astraea_Type_F_Front.jpg|With Sensor Mask Gny-001f-fon.jpg|Gundam Astraea Type F Full Weapon (Front) Astraea_Type_F_Rear2.jpg|Gundam Astraea Type F Full Weapon (Rear) Gundam Astraea Type F.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File Astraea Type F SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays.png|As seen in SD Gundam G Generation Cross Rays GNY 001F AND GNY 002F by Ladav01.jpg|Gundam Sadalsuud Type F vs. Gundam Astraea Type F (Fan Art) Gunpla Hg00-astraea-f.jpg|HG00 1/144 Gundam Astraea Type F (2010): box art RG Gundam Astraea Type F.jpg|RG 1/144 Gundam Astraea Type F (P-Bandai exclusive; 2014): box art 1-100-Gundam-Astraea-Type-F.jpg|1/100 Gundam Astraea Type F (2008): box art astreaTF1.png|1/144 HG00 Gundam Astraea Type F astreaTF2.png|1/144 HG00 Gundam Astraea Type F astreaTF3.png|1/144 HG00 Gundam Astraea Type F astreaTF4.png|1/144 HG00 Gundam Astraea Type F (Full Weapon) Gundam 00P Second Season Gundam Astraea Type-F2.jpg|Gundam 00P Special Edition - HG 1/144 GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F Gundam 00P Second Season Gundam Astraea Type-F3.jpg|Gundam 00P Special Edition - HG 1/144 GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F Gundam 00P Second Season Gundam Astraea Type-F4.jpg|Gundam 00P Special Edition - HG 1/144 GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F Notes & Trivia *Currently, the HG00 1/144 Gundam Astraea Type-F model kit manual is the only source that stated the Gundam has GN Vulcans on its forearm. This kit is meant to represent both the original and second Astraea Type F, and did not fully differentiate their weaponry. Thus, it is unclear if the GN Vulcans is an armament on the original and second Astraea Type F, or only on the latter. References Gundam 00F GA Type F.jpg|Gundam 00F (Consonance of 00F) - Gundam Astraea Type F's Profile Astraea Type-F.jpg|Gundam 00P Mechanic File 001-2 Gundam Astraea Type F Gundam 00P Second Season Gundam Astraea Type-F.jpg|Gundam 00P Special Edition File No.S01 Gundam 00P Second Season Gundam Astraea Type-F1.jpg|Gundam 00P Special Edition File No.S01 Gundam Astraea Type-F.jpg|Gundam 00P Mechanic File 301-1 Gundam Astraea Type F Gundam 00V Senki Gundam Astraea Type-F2.jpg|Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record - Gundam Astraea Type F Full Weapon & GN Hammer Profile (Mid & Bottom) External links *GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F on MAHQ